The Calm Before the Storm
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: Lyra prepares to infiltrate the Radio Tower and stop Team Rocket.


Lyra sighed as she looked down at the outfit in her arms. The red R on the shirt stared up at her menacingly and she quickly looked away.

"I can't believe this is my last resort for getting into the Radio Tower." Lyra shook her head, putting down the Team Rocket outfit and taking off her hat. She looked back at Chika, her trusted partner Meganium, who was standing to the side, watching her curiously. Lyra smiled and walked over to Chika to stroke her neck, which got a sound of contentment from her.

"I know it's going to look strange, but this is my best chance to defeat Team Rocket. I'll be depending on you, alright?" Lyra asked, and Chika nodded, giving her Trainer a look of determination. It was time to put a stop to Team Rocket's evil schemes once and for all.

As Lyra went back over to the Team Rocket outfit and began to put it on, she thought about her journey and how she had encountered the evil organisation all over the region. It all started in the Slowpoke Well, where they had been cutting off Slowpoke tails and selling them. It was hard to believe that she had been a fairly new Trainer back then, with her Chikorita newly evolved, and now she was almost qualified for the Pokemon League, and she was about to try and take them down in the midst of their big plan! It boggled her mind how far she had come since she left New Bark.

After putting the boots that came with the outfit on, Lyra walked over to the mirror in the dressing room to look at herself. She was stunned to see how much like a Team Rocket member she looked.

"Ugh, this skirt is so short..." Lyra commented, tugging at it a bit. It was only a little shorter than something she would normally wear, but it was enough to make her uncomfortable. After staring at herself for a little bit, she turned to Chika.

"What do you think? You think it'll fool them?" Lyra asked, gesturing to the outfit, and Chika let out a growl. Lyra chuckled at that. "I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, I'm not going to wear it for too long. I just need it to get into the Radio Tower. I'll also have to call you back into your Poke Ball, unfortunately. I think a Team Rocket member having a Meganium following them around would be a bit suspect." Chika let out a disappointed grumble at that, and Lyra scratched under her chin. "Hey now, you won't be in there for too long. Once I get to their leader, you'll get your chance to shine." Chika let out a happy cry at that, and Lyra laughed. "Okay, now let's go kick some Team Rocket butt."

Lyra turned back to her clothes and folded them before putting them into her bag, but paused as she reached for her hat. Taking another look at herself in the mirror, she put her hat back onto her head. "That looks better. Let's go." Lyra slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the dressing room, Chika behind her. The Team Rocket member that had ushered her into the dressing room was still there, and he turned as he heard her approach.

"There you go, looking good! You should hurry over to the Radio Tower now. I'll be over once everyone gets a uniform." He nodded at Lyra, and she waved farewell as she headed to the underground's exit.

Emerging from the underground, she heard a gasp, and turned to see a lady that she'd seen before looking at her with a horrified expression.

"You joined Team Rocket? But you seemed like such a promising Trainer!" The lady exclaimed, clearly recognising her, possibly from her distinctive hat. Lyra opened her mouth to tell her what she was doing, but closed it before she said anything. There were Team Rocket members crawling all over the city, and she didn't want to risk blowing her cover.

"Don't worry about me. I know what I'm doing," Lyra said, choosing her words carefully. Seeming to get the message, the lady nodded, and Lyra moved on. Once she got outside, she carefully navigated the streets, avoiding eye contact with any passersby that she encountered, not that there were many with Team Rocket patrolling. She could feel their eyes on her, and even though she was wearing the outfit to infiltrate the Radio Tower, she still felt guilty. Fortunately, Chika was there to support her, and she found comfort in showing affection to her partner.

However, once she got to the block before the Radio Tower, she stopped, taking a moment to look at the large building in front of her. She turned to her Meganium.

"Sorry, Chika, but I'm going to have to call you back now. I'll bring you back out at the first sign of danger, alright?" Chika let out a soft cry before lowering her head to nuzzle against Lyra, who patted her head. After a couple of seconds, Lyra recalled Chika to her Poke Ball and put it on her belt.

With the comforting presence of Chika now gone, Lyra realised just how nervous she was. She lifted a hand and saw that it was shaking. She lowered her hands to her sides and took a deep breath. It was going to be fine, she still had all her Pokemon at her side. She'd defeated Team Rocket before. She had to stop their evil plan.

Feeling determined, Lyra started walking, and when she turned down the block to the Radio Tower, she felt her heartbeat pick up as she saw the Team Rocket grunt guarding the entrance to the Radio Tower. This was it. If she could get past this guy, it would be okay. Once she was inside, she could defend herself with her Pokemon if it came down to it. She stopped in front of the grunt, who took a second to inspect her.

"You're pretty young, aren't ya?" he asked, and Lyra nodded timidly before realising that she should be a bit more assertive.

"Yes, but I'm eager to complete our mission," Lyra replied, making eye contact with him. The grunt nodded, a smile crossing his face.

"That's what I like to hear. Come on in, kid, you'll get further orders inside," he said, stepping aside to let Lyra through. Lyra had to bite back a grin. Success! Lyra nodded shortly, stepping inside the tower. Now that she was inside, she just had to locate their de facto leader...

* * *

 **And then Silver ruins the plan immediately, haha. Oh well.**

 **I've always loved the Johto games, and I wanted to try and get into Lyra's mind as she prepared to take on the Radio Tower. Please leave a review if you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
